Monika's Birthday Oneshot
by Smut University
Summary: A one shot collab from the students of PTB's Smut University for one of our amazing teachers LuluM. Slash. Threesome


I lowered my eyes and hesitated before I spoke in a hushed voice.

"Yeah… I have fantasies…" I dared not look at him. Would he find me revolting? A freak? A whore?

"Tell me what they are, darling," he cooed, raising my chin with his soft hand.

I averted my eyes, not able to meet his gaze. I was terrified, but I had promised to tell him. I kept my promises, even when I feared they would do me harm. I closed my eyes and held my breath, before I answered.

"I fantasize… about being with you… and another woman." His sharp intake of air and low growl took me by surprise. I opened my eyes slowly, and was completely overwhelmed by the feral look in his eyes. His hands grabbed my hair, and his mouth crashed into mine in a deep, carnal kiss.

His words were frantic as he spoke between our deep kisses.

"I promise… that I will do everything… in my power… to make that dream… come true for you."

It wasn't what I had expected. I hadn't really believed that he would find me revolting, but I certainly didn't think he'd be turned on. Suddenly I felt a little awkward.

"You want to be with another woman?"

"What? No! I want you. I'd be lying if I said I never thought about having two girls at once, but no, I only want you." He brushed the hair back from my face, cupping my cheek gently. Well, the mood just flew out of this room.

I wasn't truly irritated, how could I be? Especially after he'd been so willing to accept my fantasy. Still, I suddenly felt even more put out.

"So, what kind of girl do you want?"

"What kind do you want?" he asked turning to me. "You must have thought about it."

"I..." Damn, he had me there. "It doesn't matter, we can't have her," I brushed it off quickly. "But you said you've thought about it. What does she..."

"Nu-uh," he interrupted. "Who? Who can't you have?"

"Bella. I can't have Bella," I replied, pouting. Jasper could try and do anything in his power, but even she was beyond his reach.

"Ah, well, maybe that will be a little—actually..." he trailed off, running his thumb across my cheek. "How badly do you want her, Alice?" His eyes bore into mine as he asked.

"We can't Jasper, she's with Edward."

"We could ask him to join us."

"No. I just want it to be the three of us. I don't want another guy. You're all the man I need," I murmured, running my hands up his chest and straddling his hips. The truth was, if Jasper had to contend with another guy in the bedroom, his jealous temperament would extinguish any of the passion I hoped for. Besides, I almost had more cock than I could handle with Jasper—two would just be greedy. I wanted a taste of something... forbidden.

"Maybe Bella would let him watch," Jasper whispered against my throat. I realized then, that it wasn't the thought of another woman, per se, that was arousing him. It was the thought of a little exhibitionism that was turning him on.

"That could be fun..."

At the same time, in Bella's bedroom:

"No! Stop! Bella, don't do this!" Bella was just about to put her hand in Edward's pants and stroke his erection when he pushed her away.

"Oh come on Edward, please! This is silly!" She reached for his hand, trying to guide it to the apex of her thighs.

"No Bella, I won't do this until I'm married. It's important to me." Edward jerked his hand away, sighed, and started to button up his open pants.

"You are so stubborn, and so, so old fashioned. Actually, you're ancient. This is the 21st century here! You act like you're from… I don't know… 1918 or something. Well, I'm not planning on getting married in the next few years, and I definitely can't go around horny and unsatisfied until then." Bella crossed her arms over her bare breasts and pouted.

"Well, I can't help it. This is who I am. Maybe you just have to go and find someone else to do it with then." His voice was strained with frustration as he quickly stood up and headed for the door. Bella threw herself on her bed and yelled after his disappearing frame.

"Oh my god! You are so childish sometimes! Why don't you go home with your enormous hard-on, and stupid virtue, and jerk off or something. Oh wait, can you even do that? Don't you believe it'll make hair grow on your palms or something? Or send you to hell? Whatever, I'm calling Alice."

~~oOo~~

I glanced at my ringing phone, slightly annoyed at being interrupted during my time with Jasper. Then I saw the phone number. Bella. This could be good.

"Hello? Bella? Is everything okay?" I asked, a bit worried. Bella sniffed.

"Edward and I got in a fight. Again. This whole thing is just so stupid. He won't sleep with me until we get married, even though he wants to. I'm not ready to get married, Alice!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know Edward can be annoying sometimes." Bella sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey... Alice, do you think you could come over? Just for a little while?" I felt my heart race.

"Yeah, sure, Bella. I'll come over."

I did as I promised. I got into my yellow Porsche and drove over to Bella's place. I walked onto the porch and knocked the door. Bella answered, dressed as usual—jeans, t-shirt, tennis shoes. Not really that sexy in and of itself, but I sort of knew what laid beneath the frumpy clothes, and it was what I wanted.

"Hi Bella," I greeted quietly. "You wanted me to come over?"

"Yeah," Bella squeaked, her voice high, still pissed at Edward.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"I might as well, since you're here," Bella sighed.

I was led into the living room. Bella was alone since her father was pulling a late shift at the police station in town. So we had the house to ourselves for the time being. Bella then spoke of her fight with Edward.

"It's just a bit stupid," she lamented. "It's 2010, not 1918. I know that was the era that he was born in, but there has to be a cutoff somewhere."

"Yeah, I know," I stated sympathetically. "That's how he is, but I do believe that he could maybe back off a little."

"I know that he wants me, but if he really wants me, he'll have to back down from his inclinations."

We sat and talked for a few more minutes. I felt sorry for Bella, and for her and Edward not being able to agree on when to let their sexual inhibitions go. However, I also wanted Bella, and I was ready to let my inhibitions go. It was time to break the ice and initiate Jasper's and my plan.

"Hey, Bella," I started to ask. "You wanna come over and visit with me and Jasper for a while?" It didn't take long for Bella to make her decision, being bored and alone at home.

"Sure, Alice," she answered. "My dad won't be home for a while, and he doesn't seem to care much when I'm with you."

"Great, so let's go," I said. We hopped into my Porsche and drove off to my house. I was hoping that Jasper and I could fulfill our fantasies.

~~oOo~~

I grabbed the bottle of Patron from the top of the bar and headed to the living room.

"How do you do it? How do you and Jasper manage to have the perfect relationship?"

"Nothing is perfect Bella; you know that."

"Well, your relationship is pretty damn close. I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking; it's mesmerizing. The love he feels for you is so intense." She sighed again.

"That's what I want."

"First of all, this conversation is going to definitely involve tequila. Take a shot."

Grabbing the shot glasses, we shouted together, "Lick it, shoot it, suck it!"

We both licked the area of our hand between our pointer finger and thumb, shook the salt shaker over it, shot the Patron Silver, then licked the salt, and picked up one of the lime wedges and sucked the juice.

"Damn, I needed that! Thanks for coming to the rescue again, Alice," she said, as she giggled. I poured the next round.

"Listen, I'm on your side, always. You're my best friend, so if you want to talk about what an old fashion jerk Edward is, have at it. BUT, I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't remind you that Edward loves you, and you love him. In his own way, he's honoring you."

"Give me another," she demanded, and we downed the next round of shots. "I get that he loves me, but fuck, a girl can only watch so much porn. I'm gonna explode, Ali!"

"Okay, now I need another shot, and you know the rules…"

"No one drinks alone!" We yelled together, shooting whatever round we were on and giggling on the couch.

"Seriously, you watch porn now? When Rose and I used to discuss it, you used to get all grossed out."

"TWO YEARS, Ali. I've been with Edward for two years. Two years of touching, but not touching. Two years of wanting, but never quite getting the relief I desperately seek. Hell yes, I turned to porn and toys!"

"Here's to porn and toys," she toasted. We giggled until tears streamed from our faces.

As I was pouring the next round I quietly watched her stumble around the room. This wasn't the first time we had commiserated together and it wouldn't be the last. Men were dumb asses, so it was a given. There was no one else like her in the world. I loved my best friend. I flashed to Jasper and my conversation earlier. I didn't know if she would be interested, but I knew if I was going to "go there" it could only be with her.

Jasper checked on us and I knew tonight wasn't the night.

Later that night, as he undressed me, nibbling on my neck and running his hands over my nipples and down to my wet sex he asked, "Tell me about this fantasy of yours, love." His fingers circled my clit as I bent my knees, moving up and down against him and allowing his cock to be caressed by my ass.

I turned my head to kiss him and enjoyed his ministrations. "She would watch as you undressed me," I told him, playing to his desire for an audience. "But, she wouldn't be able to sit alone for long." I heard him groan, as he circled my clit faster and ground his cock against my ass.

"She would stand up, undressing herself while watching you stand behind me and touching me, just like this," I told him as he kneaded my breast and ran his tongue down my neck, nibbling on my shoulders and back up to my neck.

"She would hesitantly reach out to touch my breasts as you continue to touch me, and then I would put my hand over hers and we would touch me together."

"Allllice," he moaned as he ran the tips of his fingers down along the side of my body, grazing my breasts, before both hands were grasped tightly on my hips, as he continued to grind into me.

"She would watch our hands entwined together as they caressed and teased my hardened nipples. She would then dip her head down to kiss and suck on them while I kiss you and you touch me."

"Ali, that's soooo hot, baby. Tell me more."

I knew I had him, but I wanted him to be thinking about this as much as I was. I never gave Jazz her name, but in my mind, it was never anyone else but Bella and I couldn't help but think about her sleeping in the next room.

"She would lick and suck me, as she touched herself. I would grab your hand and lace it with mine and together we would run our fingers through her hair. She would continue to suckle and torment my pebbled nipples, but she would be looking over my shoulder into your eyes."

"Fuuuuuuuck!"

He bent me over the bed and entered me from behind. It was hard and deep, and exactly the way I needed it. I screamed his name as I came, with him following seconds later.

"Oh, my, God, baby, that was amazing," he said as he peppered my back with kisses. "I love you. You are without a doubt the most incredible woman on the face of the Earth."

Over the next couple of nights, I had planned to continue to describe more of these little fantasies to him.

Smiling, I decided that I would talk to Bella in the morning about helping me to come up with some mutual fantasies.

~~oOo~~

"AAAALLLLICE! I need you again!" she whined, frustrated again.

"Sure, I'll be right over."

I gripped the smooth leather of the steering wheel, thinking about how I was going to do this. How I was going to ask Bella—beautiful, sexy, passionate Bella— to have a threesome with Jasper and me? I released my fingers on the wheel one by one and made it up to Bella's house. She was at the door before I could even knock. She threw herself into my arms, gasping.

"Thank you Alice! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I should have been paying attention, but my thoughts were elsewhere. Where, you might ask? Well, Bella, being at least a good two inches taller than me, had her cleavage at my eye level. And what glorious tits they were, supple, and soft, just waiting to be sucked.

"Come in; earth to Ali!" she waved her hands in front of my face.

"Mhm mhm," I said when we stepped inside. As we walked to her front room, my heels clapping on the hardwood, all I could think was, what if she said no, what would she think of me?

We sat down on her bed, and she released all of her sex-with-Edward woes, and I listened, hoping for a moment when I could interject what Jasper and I wanted to propose.

"I mean seriously! I put his hand here."

She took my hand and put it where (I'm guessing) she put Edward's—at the apex of her thighs, pressed up against her clit. At least she had her jeans on right now. I felt so bad for Bella, Edward let her get so wound up, but never helped to release any of that pent up sexual frustration. He could at least rub one out. I instinctively started circling her sex through her jeans. When we were going out before I dated Jasper, that's what I would always do; whenever she was mad or angry, I would relieve it.

"Alice! What are you doi-mmmmmm," she moaned.

"Bella, I have to ask you something and you have to promise to hear me out."

"Mmmhmmm, just don't stop!"

"Jasper-and-I-want-to-have-a-threesome-with-you!" It came out in a garble, but hey! At least it came out.

"Wait whaaaaa-FUCK! RIGHT THERE!" she screamed as her head rolled back. She quickly came, and from what I would guess, there was gonna be a huge mess in her panties…

"So what about Jasper, you, and I having a threesome?"

~~oOo~~

A/N**** This is for an amazing woman who does a lot for everyone without asking for anything in return. You are appreciated and loved Mon :)****


End file.
